Unlucky Day
by skyruu
Summary: Inilah hari paling tidak beruntung bagi Yamamoto dan Tsuna. Apa yang terjadi? Check it out! Drabble. Hint 8059. Author baru. Warning inside. Don't like? Just skip! RnR onegai? :3


Ciaossu! Akhirnya aku buat fic lagi walau cuma drabble gaje nan nista, tapi aku seneng akhirnya kepalaku mau memberiku ide :"D

Lama tak berkecimpung di dunia perfanfiksian, bikin kangen, kangen readers, kangen reviewer /malahcurhat

So, please enjoy! :D

* * *

**-skyruu**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Unlucky Day © skyruu**

**Genre: Friendship(?) Romance(?)**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), kissing scene boyxboy, bad word(s), and many mistakes**

**Don't like? Don't read! :D**

**skyruu-**

* * *

Siang itu saat waktu makan siang di Namimori Middle School. Dua orang pemuda berbeda kebangsaan tengah duduk dengan santai bersama dengan makanan dihadapannya, kelihatannya mereka tengah menunggu satu orang lagi.

"Tsuna lama sekali," ucap seorang pemuda berambut hitam, Yamamoto Takeshi namanya.

"Baka, Juudaime punya banyak urusan, bukan seperti kau," timpal pemuda berambut perak di sebelahnya, Gokudera Hayato. Yamamoto mengangkat bahunya seraya mengambil salah satu jus kotak milknya dan meminumnya.

Kedua pemuda teman sekelas sekaligus guardian dari Sawada Tsunayoshi itu sibuk dengan alam pikirannya masing-masing, tanpa ada interupsi, kecuali suara kunyahan dari mulut Gokudera yang sedari tadi sedang memakan salah satu snack yang dia beli di kafetaria tadi.

"Itu apa, Gokudera?" tanya Yamamoto seraya menunjuk pada makanan yang sedang dimakan oleh Gokudera.

"Haa? Kau bercanda? Masa' tak tahu?" Yamamoto menggeleng polos membuat Gokudera semakin mendelik tajam padanya.

"Ini pocky! Ini jajanan anak SD! Masa' kau tak tahu sih? Gezz, apa sewaktu kecil kau cuma makan sushi, ha?" Gokudera menggigit pocky-nya dengan brutal, kesal dengan ketidaktahuan Yamamoto.

"Ooh, kelihatannya enak, boleh kucoba?"

"Tidak boleh,"

"He?"

"Ini buat Juudaime—" pemuda Italia itu menunjukkan sebungkus pocky lagi pada pemuda dihadapannya, "— dan tak ada jatah buatmu, Yakyuu-baka," ujar Gokudera tak acuh sambil terus memakan pocky yang masih tersisa.

Yamamoto Takeshi menatap Gokudera Hayato yang masih sibuk menghabiskan pocky-nya.

"Kalau begitu aku minta punyamu ya?" pinta Yamamoto lagi.

"Tidak boleh,"

"Kenapa? Kan masih banyak,"

"Kalau aku bilang tidak boleh ya tidak boleh!" Gokudera mengambil bungkus pocky yang telah terbuka miliknya, dia menggerutu kesal. Kenapa Yakyuu-baka ini tidak mau mengerti larangannya sih?

Yamamoto cemberut, "kalau begitu aku mau ambil yang itu,"

"Tidak bo—"

Yamamoto Takeshi menciumnya tepat dibibir. Entah sejak kapan pemuda hujan itu berada dekat sekali dengan Gokudera dan mencium bibirnya. Pemuda badai itu mendorong Yamamoto dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi apa daya, tangan kanan milik Yamamoto telah berada di belakang kepalanya dan menekan kepalanya. Memperdalam ciumannya dan menjilat bibir sang pemuda Italia, menjilat sisa-sisa cokelat pocky.

Yamamoto masih menjilat-jilat bibir Gokudera yang semakin lama semakin menuntut Gokudera untuk membuka mulutnya. Dan Yamamoto pun menggigit bibir bawah milik Gokudera dan memaksakan lidahnya untuk mengeksploitasi mulut manis seorang Gokudera Hayato.

'BRUK!'

Akhirnya Yamamoto Takeshi terdorong dengan keras gara-gara tonjokan diperutnya disambung dengan tendangan dari Gokudera yang terlihat sangat marah.

"YAMAMOTO TAKESHI! KUHARAP KAU TELAH MEMPERSIAPKAN PETI MATIMU HARI INI! MUSNAHLAH!"

…dan dinamit pun berhamburan diatas kepala Yamamoto. Tak ada waktu baginya untuk melarikan diri.

**skyruu**

'KLEK'

"Maaf Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, aku agak terlambat, aku baru saja lolos dari Hibari-san," sebuah suara muncul bersamaan dengan datangnya seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil dan berambut coklat, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"MATI KAU BASEBALL SIALAN!"

"Maa, maa, tenang sedikit Gokudera!"

"MATILAH KAU!"

Tsuna menatap pemandangan dihadapannya, Gokudera yang tengah mengejar Yamamoto seraya melempar-lemparkan dinamitnya kearahnya.

"A-ada apa ini, kenapa Gokudera-kun terlihat marah?" Tsuna dibuat sweatdrop oleh kedua temannya.

"Tsuna! Tolong aku! Gokudera kena PMS!" ujar Yamamoto yang masih dikejar oleh Gokudera.

"JANGAN MINTA BANTUAN PADA JUUDAIME, SIALAN! KAU AKAN MATI SEKARANG!"

Tsuna hanya tersenyum miris melihat Yamamoto yang masih diburu oleh Gokudera. Saat Tsuna ingin membantu Yamamoto…

"Kau disini rupanya Herbivora," sebuah kalimat bernada datar namun penuh aura intimidasi mencegah Tsuna melangkahkan kakinya.

"H-hieee? Hi-hibari-san?" Pemuda langit itu menatap penuh kengerian pada Hibari Kyoya yang telah siap dengan tonfanya.

"Berlari-lari di koridor, membuat gaduh. Siap-siap dengan hukumanmu, kamikorosu!" Hibari memburu Tsuna yang telah lari menghindari senpainya tersebut.

Jadilah, siang hari ini di atap Namimori Middle School, dua orang manusia berlarian, dua orang lainnya berusaha memburu dua orang yang sedang berlarian disana.

"TOLONG KAMIII!" teriak Yamamoto dan Tsuna miris.

Dan diatas sana Reborn tengah tersenyum.

**end..**

Fuwaah, owari da!

Ah, souka. Domo! Ore wa Ruu desu! Author baru di fandom KHRI ini. Yoroshiku onegaishimaaasu!

Mohon bantuannya senpai-senpai sekalian XD

Mind to review this one? :3


End file.
